Turning a switch
by Vomiting blood
Summary: Seeing how their master is in a great deal of stress. His team never thought it would have come to this plan. First smut story.
1. Plans

"Well, I see that WE are all here." Chou chirped happily with his legs crossed. Mano, Burly, and Roseflitch nodded in agreement.

Chou laughed a bit before he took in a long breath and yelled at the top of his lungs. "NOW TELL ME WHY YOU THREE HAD TO HOLD ME DOWN AND TIE MY ARMS AND HANDS BEHIND MY BACK!" Wiggling as he tries to break free of his bounds. Roseflitch sighs as she seat on her rocket. "Look Chou, we've been noticing that you seem, a bit stressed out lately. Do to work you been giving us."

"Name one."

"You told us to check every SINGLE barrel." Roseflitch named.

Mano snapped his figures. "And you had us take our rockets apart to see that are in good shape."

Then Burly started. "Then there was that one tim-" Before he could go on, Chou interrupted him. "I asked for one. Not three."

"Well, anyway." Roseflitch spoke up as she got off her plane. "Chou, we going to have to do something, that we thought we'll never do."

Chou raises an eyebrow. "And that is… What?"

With that said, Burly clapped his hands and got the whole staff attention. They all look over the team and their captain. "Okay everybody." Mano started. Then Roseflitch took over. "You guys are free for today." And within a few seconds, the whole staff ran under the suction tube and were all sucked up.

Leaving Mano, Chou, Burly, and Roseflitch alone in the hanger. "Okay, why did you do that-?" Chou question before he heard the hanger opening began to close. A loud 'clang' sound is heard behind them.

"BURLY!? WHY ARE YOU SEALING THAT!" The tried down leader asked in fill rage. "Chou, could you please stop yelling for just a moment." Rose asked him. "NO!"

"So who's going first with Chou here?" Mano poped out the question. Only to have awkward silence.


	2. Setting up

Burly slowly raised his hand. "Uh, I would will, to go first." He muttered the least part as he looked over to Chou. Whose face was turning into a deep red color. He screamed with rage, "WHAT?"

His other team members flinched when he shouted. Roseflitch was the first to recover.

"Chou! Shh!" She hushed him. "Everyone in Green is falling asleep. You need to stay quite."

"OH REALLY!?" He snarled at her. She snarled back, but as quietly as she can. "YES CHOU!"

Mano set himself onto a barrel and Burly sat down on the floor with his feet crossed. "Will, this could be a while Burly." Mano grumbled to Burly who frowned. "Chou, it's not like we're going to ra-,"

Chou glared at her. She clears her throat. "I mean, it's not we're not going to sexual assault Chou." Chou only scowls at her but then gave a soft sighs. She walks over to him and pats his back. "We're just trying to help Chou."

He looks at her then at others. "You do know, you could have asked, right?"

"Told you." Mano barked out in the back.

Roseflitch rolled her eyes at him and looks back over to Chou, asking him. "So then, shall we start?" He takes a moment to think then gave his answer. "Fine."

Before Burly could speak up, Mano bumps in. "First lets get you suited up." Getting of the barrel, he goes to help Burly up off the ground, and then walked over to the other two. "Ehh, do you want to go first instead?" Burly asked Mano in muttered tone. "Nah. I just going to get him ready before you go." Mano replied back to him with a smirk on his face.

'Maybe this was a bad idea.' Chou thought in his head as he watch Mano sat in front of him. He reached out his hands and easily picked up Chou. "I can never get over the fact that your shoter." He said with a light laugh. Which made Chou growled at him. "My bad sir." He quickly apologized to him as he set him down on his lap, with Chou's feet almost wraped around his waist, face to face. "Let me 'make it' up to you."

Before he could ask anything Mano pulled him into a deep kiss. Chou had to control himself from pulling away from this suspire. He relaxed a bit as felt Mano's tongue play around a bit in his mouth. Chou closed his eyes and let him do the work. After a few moments, he pulled back from Mano. Taking a few breathes while Mano smiled at him.

"I hope you don't mind if I do this sir." Mano mumbled quietly to himself. He branched out to his leader to pull him into a hug. While his leader opened his eyes again, one of his hands reached down into the back of Chou's pants. Then Chou raised an eyebrow at him, and asked. "Mano, what ARE you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just this." Just then without warning, he shoves a finger into his master, and pulling it a bit back. This causes a horrible stinging pain though Chou's body. He let out a small yelp of shock. Chou tried to back away from him, but he was in his grasp, and he was holding too close to chest. But, now he felt the finger loosen its pull and now was lightly pushing into him. Chou gave out a soft sigh. "You like?" Mano addressed to him as he uses his other hand to scoot him up a bit.

Roseflitch rolls her eyes once more and went back to sitting on her rocket. Burly looked a bit sad and in thought. "Don't worry." Rose advised to Burly, snapping him out of thought. "He's almost done. You'll be the first to help Chou."

"Oh okay-," Before he get the words out of his mouth Chou yelled in possible in pain and pleasure. "FUCK!"

Roseflitch looked over to them, "Mano! Are you scissoring him?!" she hissed at the man with the eyepatch. He turns with a smug grin on his face. "No." Looking over to Chou, whose panting with tears in the corner of his eyes, with half of his pant lowered down, and has Mano pumping his two fingers into him.

"Okay Mano, I think he's ready. Burly, your up."


	3. Burly's turning

Mano grinned as he pulled his fingers out him with a bit chuckle. "Okay, okay." Soon he lifted Chou off of him, but then notice…

"Well Chou, I-."

"PISS OFF MANO." Chou quickly stopped him before he could on of what he was going to say. Mano nodded his head in apology with a small laugh. "My bad sir. I'll just keep my mouth shut unlit it's my turn."

"You better Mano," His growls at him as he was handed to Burly. "Because I don't want any of your smart ass remarks. You don't want to make a repeat of last time do you?" With that warning said, and with Mano silent, now he can focus on what's happening.

…

His lower clothing were off, Burly was holding him upside down, and when he looked down to see Burly only to spot his man hood that is now hard. 'Hopefully Mano would keep his mouth shut.' He barked in his mind as he leaned down his head, 'I would just slap him if he makes a comment about this… Maybe. I just want him to stay quiet while we're doing this-." Chou snapped out of his thought when he felt wet enter inside of him. He arched his back and let out sharp as he parted his mouth.

"Eeh." Mano gagged quietly in disgust as he was sitting on one of the barrels. Roseflitch looks over to him. "What is it now? Is the oral?" She snickered a bit before shutting up.

"Not sure if I could call it oral." The taller man replayed back to her.

"It is." She eyes back over to Chou and Burly. Rose can tell that Chou is new to what Burly is doing, judging on how trebly his legs are, he must be really enjoying it. And she was right, she was. Chou's eyes were already begun to water and he thought he felt one of his legs kick without his command. But he did dislike the fact that he couldn't move his arms, but it's fine, after all, this IS Burly here.

Burly suddenly pulled out of him, a bit of his drool slid down his mouth a bit. "You okay, Chou? You seemed to be breathing, either strange." He asked his leader in concern.

Chou gulped as he looks over at Burly. "Y-yeah… I'm fine. Really… I am."

Rose and Mano look at each other with a raised eyebrow. Burly sighed before he goes back to what he was doing with Chou.

After a few moments later …

"Man," Mano muttered in, what appears to be amazement. "If I've known Burly can do that, I would let him do me."

"Rrright." Roseflitch said sactcasticly as she back to the other members. Chou looked to be ready to give in, with his mouth wide open, and his tongue sticking out.

"Hey Bur!"

Burly stopped what he is doing and stick back in his tongue. "Yes?"

"I think that's all for now, it's Mano's turn."


End file.
